Fight for Love
by Untoldtitan27
Summary: Rinoa is back and Squall is held by a promise that leaves Yuffie heart broken. What happens when she Goes after him? Will She be too late! Please read and review :


Mostly squiffie... I hope you like it! Short one shot

* * *

Sora had restored all the worlds and the people turned heartless.

That ment Rinoa was back and Leon was bound by a promise.

A ring.

He had proposed two days before the invasion and she of course said yes. Several years later she jumped into his arms right in front of Yuffie and kissed him. Her heart shattered when he kissed back. Vincent had been watching from the shadows and she saw him. Hesitantly she looked at the couple. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and walked to him. Vincent walked her to her room and they locked themselves in. Vincent loved Yuffie purely because she was the little sister he had never had. His heart was torn as he watched her curl up on the bed and cry. He left that night to find Leon in his usual place. He was glaring and his eyes screamed murder. Every move was tense and angry as he approached Leon who was swinging his gun blade around training. They had fought and yelled and Vincent gave him the punch of his life time. He looked at the wheezing Leon and crouched to his level.

"She said you loved her... She loves you Squall... She's been the one to comfort you. She's told me the things you did to her while you where grieving and frankly I could care less about you and your wedding... Yuffie loves you and she has for so long... Open your damned eyes Squall..." He walked away and back to Yuffie with a bowl of ramen. Rinoa was innocent in all of this as well as unknowing what happened between Leon and Yuffie. She had sent her an invitation and Yuffie stared at it. Three days... She curled up into a ball and cried again.

"Yuffie..." Vincent said and shook the ninja.

"Kill me Vincent... Stab me in the heart... Please?" she whimpered. Vincent was enraged and he went to talk with Cloud after Yuffie had fallen asleep.

"What can we do?" Aerith asked also sadend by Yuffie's state.

"She wants to die... She said she would rather be eaten by wolves everyday than watch Squall marry someone who they both know she doesn't love" Cloud said absolutly pissed at Leon.

"She's going to that wedding and objecting" Vincent said adn the two nodded.

"No I'm not" Yuffie said. She looked horrible. Her eyes where swollen and red. She had lost an unhealthy amount of wieght and she was pale. Those deep violet eyes usually overflowed with happiness where now baren and dead.

"Yuffie-" she took a shakey breath.

"They say if you love some one... Let them go and if they return to you then they love you and if they don't they never really your's" She bit her lip and her chin quivered. Vincent gathered her into his arms and held her tightly.

"Yuffie" He said and smoothed her hair. They all bowed their heads as the great ninja slowly chipped away.

Leon had heard the whole thing. He ran a hand through his hair and shut his eyes. He wanted to see Yuffie. He wanted to beg for forgiveness but the damage was done as he heard her cried and one loud mournful scream filled with pain and agony. He couldn't take it. He ran to the water ways and cried. He blubbered like a baby.

"What the hell am I doing?" he said and took in a deep breath. His chest ached and he was shaking so bad he could have crumbled. He knew it was wrong. he should have stopped it that day.. Rinoa loved him and a part of him still loved her.

But not the way he loved Yuffie.

The castle chapel was filled to the brim as the guest's were seated and the wedding march started. Rinoa looked of the image of beauty but Leon pictured someone else.

"Dearly beloved we have gathered here today.." The cerimony was going on and yuffie looked out her window. she was wrapped in her fluffy bathrobe and vincent laid something across her bed.

"Get dressed" He said and she turned.

"Why?.. Its already started"

"Yuffie put on the damned dress and go get your man back!" He snapped and she glared.

"I want him to be happy!" She started to cry again.

"Yuffie please.. You won't be able to live with yourself if you don't do this!"

"If he rejects me... I want you to kill me... on the spot... Run me through with your blades... Carve out your my heart and feed it to the vultures and Burn my body" She started to get dressed and he nodded. adrenaline pushed though her viens as she ran trying to find the chapel. She gave up and jumped out of a window. Her dress was torn and she was barefoot.

Inside the chapel cloud was giving murderous glares to Leon and Aerith was looking at him with shame in her eyes. He couldn't smile where as Rinoa couldn't stop smiling. Yuffie was sweating and dirty now. after fallen numerous amounts of times but she realized something.

'_Love is something you fight for'_ Isn't that why they had all been fighting before? For love? For hope?

"Is there any one here who would like to object to this marriage?" Cloud and Aerith looked at each other when the doors opened and there stood Yuffie. Her once floor length black dress now slashed and in a side ways angle. Her two shoulder dress was now a one shoulder and she was panting with pain evident on her face.

"I do!" She said loudly and walked up to the alter.

"Squall... i love you... And you know this isn't what you want... But if this is... Say the word and I will be gone from you life and what happened between us over the years will be like a bad dream... Gone" She said. Rinoa was taken back.

"Yuffie what are you saying? What does she mean? Leon?" She liked it better than Squall.

"Rinoa... While you where missing.. Things happened and Yuffie and I fell in love... I'm sorry.." Her eye where full of saddness but also full of understanding. She wipped away her tears and smiled.

"Be happy..."He leaded forward and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you" He was set free of his promise and the crowd murmered in confusion.

"I am sorry to all of you but there will not be a wedding today.." He held Yuffie's hand.

"I am sorry Yuffie please forgive me" He got down on his knees.

"There is nothing to forgive" She hugged him tightly and Cloud gave a loud whoop as aerith squealed out of happiness. Rinoa clapped and Vincent smirked. The two ran out and boared Yuffie's gumi ship.

"So where too?" He asked taking off his tux.

"Pssh Traverse Town where else?" She said and put the ship on auto pilot. He picked her up and carried her to one of the small bedrooms.

"Let me show you how sorry I am" He whispered into her ear and shut the door with his foot.

Lets just say They where both very tied and glad it was a long flight from Hollow Bastion to Traverse Town.

The two opened up a shop that sold weapons and made package deliveries all over the worlds. they got married In the presense of Cloud, Aerith, Cid, Sora, Riku, Kairi and where married by Merlin in the Secret water way and the two lived happily ever after as Squall Leonhart and Yuffie 'The greatest ninja ever' Leonhart. The end.

"Uncle Vinnie please tell me more stories about Momma and Poppa!" The young brown haired girl asked with violet orbs shining.

"Not tonight Sasha. Your momma gave me strick orders she wants you in bed before she and your daddy got home." he said and kissed the child's forehead.

"Good Night uncle Vinnie"

"Good Night Sasha" He said as he turned out the lights and quietly shut the door.

* * *

I hope you liked it cause i felt depressed because I wasnt writting it and now I feel so much better... Please review! I love you!


End file.
